Buyers and sellers that utilize network-based marketplaces often desire marketplace information that is not readily available due to technical problems that are inherent in networks. For example, a network-based marketplace may receive an event or a bid for an item that is being auctioned that may be of interest to another user (e.g., a bidder that has previously bid on the item); however, the network-based marketplace may be restrained from communicating the event to the bidder until the computer that is operated by the bidder (e.g., client machine) initiates communication with the network-based marketplace. In some instances, waiting is imposed by communication protocols that observe a client/server architecture that requires the client machine to initiate a communication. In other instances the protocol may be overridden but without effect due to a firewall at the client site that may prohibit the network-based marketplace computer (e.g., server machine) from initiating a communication.